Hyperalimentation with parenteral nutrition (PN) can increase the incidence of hyperglycemia and hepatic abnormalities, and may also incur unneeded cost. The objectives of this study are: (1) to see if PN energy prescription determined by indirect calorimetry as opposed to estimation decreases the cost of PN, and (2) reduces the occurrance of hyperglycemia and abnormal liver function serum chemistries. Study subjects will be adult inpatients receiving PN.